Cooktop assemblies are frequently utilized in a variety of settings to cook food items. In particular, cooktop assemblies are utilized to heat liquids, food items, etc. held in vessels, such as pots or pans, which are positioned on the cooktop assemblies. Cooktops, which may be utilized alone or built in to oven appliances, frequently include a plurality of cooktop assemblies on which such containers can be positioned. A heating element of the cooktop assembly is then turned on to heat the liquid within the container.
One concern during such operation of cooktop assemblies is the number of variables that can affect the desired cooking temperature. For example, the size of the vessel, the amount of liquids, food items, etc. held in the vessel, and other variables may affect the desired cooking temperature. Presently known cooktop assemblies do not include suitable feedback apparatus for monitoring any of these variables and adjusting the heating operations of the heating element in response to such monitoring.
Accordingly, improved cooktop assemblies and methods for operating heating assemblies are desired. In particular, cooktop assemblies and methods which provide suitable feedback apparatus for monitoring heating operations of the heating element(s) and adjusting such operations as required would be advantageous.